Currently, multiple circuit boards are employed during the assembly of various electronic assemblies. Some electronic assemblies utilize multiple circuit boards lying in different planes because it is not possible to house the components on a single circuit board. One example of such an assembly includes a horizontal main circuit board with a separate vertical display/control circuit board for switches and displays such as used in car audio products. Another example of such an assembly includes a horizontal main circuit board with a separate vertical circuit board for housing components attached to a vertical heat sink. Still another example of such an assembly includes a horizontal main circuit board with a separate vertical circuit board for mounting connectors. Many other applications exist that require the use of multiple circuit boards lying in different planes.
In the assemblies that require separate circuit boards lying in different planes, the various boards must be placed in electrical communication in some way. Typically, the horizontal circuit boards and the vertical circuit boards are connected by cables, soldered wires, plugs or other connectors extending between the two boards. The connections between the multiple circuit boards can require the use of many separate wires or connectors. These assemblies are costly and time consuming. Additionally, because of the separate individual connections required at each of the multiple circuit boards, these assemblies are more failure prone than a single circuit board.